


Voldemort - The Early Years

by a_k_copeman



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Parody, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-17
Updated: 2009-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10161818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_k_copeman/pseuds/a_k_copeman
Summary: ever wonder how a Dark Lord to be goes about asking his friends to grovel to him? Like this, apparently! Tom Riddle/Abraxas MalfoyMentions Violence, but nothing bad. MALE/MALE Pairing!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Author Note: sorry, I always wondered how someone would ask their friends to be their servant and get tortured, then I wondered why the hell a Malfoy would agree to it in the first place. This is kinda what happened.... Hope you like it ^^

Disclaimer: If only it was mine, but alas it was not meant to be.

**Voldemort, The Early Years**

“Okay, so this is what’s going to happen, I – as Lord Voldemort (but you’re not to call me that) – will give you instructions on how and what to do to earn total domination of Wizarding Britain, and soon THE WROLD!”

“Right, so basically YOU give ME orders like some kind of depraved lackey so YOU can rule England.”

“NO LACKEY OF MINE WILL BE DEPRAVED! Besides, don’t you want what I want? A world without the taint of muggles?”

“And you’re the best person to accomplish this?”

“Of course! I am the descendant of Salazar Slytherin, after all.”

“You live in a muggle orphanage six weeks out of the year!”

“So!? One day I’m going to destroy that blasted orphanage!”

“Tom-”

“Don’t call me that! My name is Lord Voldemort!”

“Fine, Voldemort-”

“Don’t call me that either! You’re to address me as The Dark Lord to others, and My Lord to my face!”

“My Lord?”

“That’s better.”

“But Tom-”

“What did I just say!?”

“Very well… My Lord.”

“Well done, you’ll be one of my finest Death Eaters!”

“Death Eaters!?”

“Yes, that is what you lackey-minio-servan- fuck, cohorts! That’s right, my Cohorts will be known as Death Eaters!”

“That’s a rather ridiculous name don’t you think?”

“DO NOT TALK TO YOUR LORD THAT WAY!”

“Fine, I’m Sorry. So basically, you give us orders and we have to complete them no matter how crazy or difficult to achieve and expect them done to your standards while operating under a redic-I mean the title, of Death Eaters.”

“Correct.”

“What happens if the task isn’t complete?”

“Then I will crucio the offender.”

“So we’re like a subdivision of corporate you, only with a heavy and painful penalty?”

“Exactly.”

“Fine, but I want to be better than the others.”

“Ah my dear Abraxas, you are better than anyone else could ever be, in fact I’m going to make a whole new subdivision called The Inner Circle, just for you!”

“Thank you, Tom.” 

“What did I tell you!?”

“I love you… _My Lord.”_

__


End file.
